regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 107
Recap ]] ]] The party are sitting in the corner of Shenanigans in Bergshire. While the party is eating, Tork and Doreen's pet dog Snuffles perk up. Tork goes out the back door to Shenanigans to investigate. The party go to follow. Tork goes in the allyway behind Shenanigans. After he looks around, he passes out onto the ground. Two Dogcatchers move in to capture Tork. Two humans, one short, one tall, who put a metal collar with a chain around his neck. Doreen casts Hold Person on the Dogcatchers, but the short one resists the spell, the tall one falls over in the mud. The short Dogcatcher flees. Doreen ties up the captured short Dogcatcher. Kyla removes the chain from the collar, but the collar itself is locked on. Kyla tries the pick the lock, but it is too rusted to pick. Doreen uses her strength to rip the collar off the unconscious Tork. Hold Person wears off on the Short Dogcatcher, Reginald Quicksilver, and he says he was just trying to catch strays. Reginald apologises for the misunderstanding. Kyla insists they check in with Sheriff Muscles. Reginald offers to bribe the party 5 gold each to get out of seeing the Sheriff. Sevestrius Seletius comments they are surprised Dogcatchers are paid that much. The party refuse the bribe and take Reginald into the Sheriff's office. Inside the Sheriff's Office, Sheriff Muscles is suntanning under a sunroof while wearing a speedo. Kyla asks if Reginald is a Dogcatcher and Sheriff Muscles shakes his head. The Sheriff puts Reginald in a cell for illegal attempt slave capturing. The party try to report in about the Short Dogcatcher, but Sheriff Muscles doesn't care. Sheriff Muscles goes back to suntanning. The party return to Shenanigans. Doreen looks around and can't find Snuffles. Doreen, furious, marches back to the Sheriff's Station, dragging Tork behind her. Sheriff Muscles is now asleep. The party check the jail cell and Reginald Quicksilver is gone. Sevestrius tries to wake up Sheriff Muscles, but like Tork, he isn't waking up. Kyla detects a magic aura around the Sheriff & Tork, they are magically slept. Unlike a normal sleep spell, they aren't waking up from being shaken or slapped. Doreen uses a vile of perfume on Sheriff Muscles just so he randomly smells of perfume. The cells are empty in the Sheriff station except one. A middle aged man with a beer belly, John, put in the cell for public drunkenness. Doreen tries to question the drunk, but he is mostly of no use, only being able to say 2 people breaking out Reginald. The party are on the way back to Shenanigans and Sevestrius suggests they make a fake dog. Doreen and Kyla just look at Sevestrius, and decide he is going to be the one put in the dog costume, against his will. Tork wakes up and is caught up on the plan. The party decide to buy some fur cloaks. Sevestrius is sewed into the costume and is left in the allyway outside Shenanigans. Kyla waits on the roof of Shenanigans. Tork is hiding in a broken down wagon that was owned by a former Shenanigans adventurer. Doreen hides inside a barrel. Sevestrius is regretting his life choices that have led him to this point. After 2 hours, 2 Dogcatchers return to the allyway. They go to capture Sevestrius. Kyla throws a dagger at the Short Dogcatcher, taking them down. Reginald Quicksilver flees into the street. Kyla jumps off the roof and gives chase. Doreen stabilises the Short Dogcatcher. Reginald Quicksilver barely outruns Kyla, heading someplace on the east side of town. Afterwards Kyla meets back up with the party. With the party back together, Doreen casts Orison on their prisoner, who wakes up. Doreen demands to know where Snuffles is. The Short Dogcatcher admits the stray dogs were taken to the Dog Fighting Ring. Doreen carries the Short Dogcatcher under her arm, as the party walk across Bergshire towards the docks. The party follow, with Sevestrius still in costume. The sight of the party attract a lot of attention, but no one stops them. The party arrive on the docks. The Short Dogcatcher directs the party behind "The Butcher's Shop" tavern, under a chest is the secret entrance. It goes underwater into a secret underwater lair where the Dog Fighting Ring. The Short Dogcatcher warns the party that a Female Gnome, Gnarles Barkley, uses spells to force the wild dogs to fight each other, and will sic the dogs on the party. Before the party can go down the hatch, Sheriff Muscles and some deputies arrive to investigate what the party are up to, since they were so conspicuous on the way here. Sheriff Muscles says the party can't go around kidnapping people. The party explain there is a dog-fighting ring below, but the Sheriff doesn't care about that. Sheriff Muscles then spots Sevestrius in his costume, and think it is a zombie werewolf, and retreats to get backup from Shenanigans The party decide to get Sevestrius gets out of his costume and they put it on the Short Dogcatcher, and then tie up the Dogcathcer in an ally for the guards to find. The party open the secret hatch to reveal a ladder. The ladder should go down into the water, but there is some sort of "part water' effect going on around the ladder down to another secret hatch below. Doreen heads down first with the rest of the party following after. There is a stone hallway down the 2nd hatch and the party arrive at a solid door with a hatch on it. Doreen knocks on the door. Doreen shows a gold coin and says she is there to bet, and Kyla adds theives's cant that they are here to party. The party are allowed inside. The party arrive in the secret tavern. It is a flat room that dips down in the middle where there is a small elliptical arena 15' across 10' wide. Along the back and right walls are the wooden caged dog kennels. The bar area is to the back-left, and there is a betting booth directly to the left. There are freestanding poker tables & other gambling tables around as well. Sevestrius is on the lookout for Gnarles Barkley, while Doreen looks for Snuffles. Kyla & Tork stays near the door, keep a watch. Sevestrius spots Gnarles Barkley behind the bar. Also behind the bar Sevestrius spots a door to somewhere else. Doreen finds Snuffles in a pen with 8 other puppies, who are all playing and frolicking. Sevestrius looks around for Reginald Quicksilver, but can't see him around. There are however 8 bodyguards around the room, as well as armed adventurers. Doreen goes to talk with the Gnarles Barkley and asks for her dog back. Gnarles Barkley will return Snuffles if Doreen finds another puppy for the fighting ring. Doreen agrees, and is told she has a couple of hours. Tork comes up with a plan to tell the Sheriff Muscles that the Zombie Werewolves are from the Underwater Dog-Fighting Ring & not paying taxes so he will help. The party head back to the surface. Sevestrius goes back to Shenanigans to get his gear. Doreen and Kyla go off to buy a puppy as a distraction. Tork looks for Sheriff Muscles. Tork finds Sheriff Muscles in the town square next to the gallows, where the Short Thief was hung for being a Zombie Werewolf. Tork injures himself and goes up to Sheriff Muscles and reports about the other Zombie Werewolves in the Underwater Dog-Fighting Ring. The party meet back up at the docks. Sheriff Muscles arrives on the docks with a wizard. Sheriff Muscles says the wizard will cast dispel magic on the water barrier, which will flood the Underwater Dog Fighting Ring. Sheriff Muscles gives the party 30 minutes to get Doreen's puppy back. The party head down the ladder. Doreens plan is to kill the bodyguards and save all the dogs. Doreen goes over to Gnarles Barkley and makes the exchange. Tork & Kyla stays near the door, Sevestrius waits over by the bar. Doreen then attacks Gnarles Barkley, but she has a magical armor spell up so the blow doesn't hit. The rest of the party start attacking the gnome and the 8 bodyguards. Kyla kills the bodyguard by the door. 2 bodyguards go for Tork, 3 bodyguards go for Doreen, and the last 2 bodyguards go for Kyla. The patrons start fleeing the bar, except 6 adventurers who join in the fight against the party. Sevestrius starts shouting out about the Sheriff going to flood the place, but he isn't trusted. A cleric adventure casts hold person on Doreen. Gnarles then goes to escape out the back door, locking the door behind her. An adventurer next to Sevestrius turn on him, and knock him out. Tork goes for the front exit, avoiding the people attacking him, with Kyla following after. Tork pushes his way to the front of the crowd and climbs the ladder first, but stops at the top of the ladder, trapping everyone behind him. Tork yells up at Sheriff Muscles to do it. The Water Spell is dispelled, and water floods down the passageway. Tork hold on hard to the ladder as Kyla dexterously forces her way to the front of the crowd to the ladder and climbs up. Tork climbs to the top of the ladder to get a breath, but waits at the top to help Kyla up, and the two of them escape. Doreen unfreezes as the room floods. Doreen bust open the wooden bars and save Snuffles and 2 other pupplies in her backpack, then forces her way towards the front door. Doreen use her great strength to get down the corridor of water and up the ladder. Sevestrius drowns to death unconscious along with all the other patrons. After the room is filled with water, Doreen & Kyla swims back down and loot gold from the dead. Kyla takes Sevestrius's Spell Book. Experience 300 exp each Significant NPCs *Reginald Quicksilver: Tall. Human Male. One of the Dogcatchers in town. Probably not his real name. *Short Dogcatcher: Short. Human Male. *Gnarles Barkley: Female Gnome. Owner of the Dog Fighting Ring. *Sheriff Muscles: Male Human Bodybuilder Sheriff of Bergshire *John: Middle aged Human Male with a beer belly. Arrested for public drunkeness. Married to Helga. Significant Locations *Bergshire: Shenanigans, Sheriff's Office, Underwater Dog-Fighting Ring Category:Shenanigans Episodes